All This for a Prank
by angellinda
Summary: L/J fic. This fic has romance and my try at comedy. I hope you guys like this. *FINAL CHAPTER UP* Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my last story

A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my last story. Thank-you sooo much. I love you all!!!This is an L/J fic. I know I said that all my stories were probably going to be R/H and H/G, but I had to write a story for my English class and I though that this made a real good L/J fic. I hope you like. I don't like Peter, so I cut him out. Hehe This is just the first chapter to just show how close of friends they are and stuff. Well onto the story.

Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, nothing.

All This for a Prank

It was a bright sunny morning and the birds were chirping in the trees and the whistle of the Hogwarts Express was signaling that the train would be leaving in 5 minutes. James, who was tall and muscular with black untidy hair and dark brown eyes with round glasses was standing next to his two best friends Remus and Sirius on Platform 9 ¾ saying good bye to their mothers and wondering when Lily and Arabella were coming. Sirius had the same built as James, but he was a little shorter with light brown eyes. His hair was also black, but neater than James'. Remus had light brown hair. He was tall and sort of muscular, but he looked a little sick. He had blue eyes.

"Mom…I could get on the train myself. I am 17 you know." Sirius was getting frustrated with his mother. Every year she pestered him about the same things.

"I know you could do it by yourself sweetie, but this is my last year to see my baby off and then he'll be going out into the world all by himself and…and…" Sirius mom couldn't continue. She started to bawl right in the middle of Platform 9 ¾. James' mom came running to soothe her.

"There, there Maggie, Sirius will be alright, he'll be with my baby and Remus and they'll work together and live all by themselves with no one to take care of them and…and…" Now James' mother started to bawl.

"You guys, I think we should get out of here before we start to get cried –" James didn't get to finish his sentence because his mother had just grabbed him around the neck and was hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Mum!! Mum you're choking me!! Guys help me!!" James gasped. Sirius and Remus were doubled over laughing. Remus was leaning on Sirius with tears of laughter rolling down his face. Sirius was laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach because it hurt him so much.

James was rescued by Lily, who chose the perfect time to show up, James' face was starting to turn purple from the pressure of his mother's grip. 

"Oh Mrs. Potter come here," Lily said soothingly. Mrs. Potter rapped her arms around Lily's small frame and started to cry all over again. Lily kept stroking Mrs. Potters' hair and whispering comforting words to her. She looked up at James and saw him staring at her. She smiled and went back to caring for his mom.

James just kept staring at Lily. She was so beautiful he thought. She had long, thick, read hair. Big, sparkling, light green eyes. She had a small frame because she was short, but she had all the right curves. There was no other word for her…she was beautiful. 

Remus and Sirius were both watching James stare at Lily. They looked at each other with identical evil grins. This year was going to be a good one. Lily's friend Arabella saw these looks directed at James and new instantly what they were up too. Do you really think she was going to stand there and watch Remus and Sirius do something to one of her best friends? Of course not! She was going to get in on it. She walked up to Sirius and Remus.

"So what are you guys planning on doing to him, now that you found out his secret about liking Lily?" asked Arabella. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go and do something that has to do with James and Lily and not let me in on it?" Arabella gave them both a mischievous grin and Sirius and Remus returned the grin with their own.

The whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express was leaving. They all ran onto the train while waving and blowing kisses at their mothers through the window. They went all around the train looking for an empty compartment. They finally found one that would fit all five of them at the back of the train. When they all got settled and taking care of, James turned to Lily.

"Thanks Lils. I thought mum was going to choke me to death right there and then." To his surprise Lily busted out laughing, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Ah James, you should have seen your face," she said through gales of laughter. "It was all purple. I was just going to leave you there, but you looked so helpless, that I just couldn't torture you any more." At her words their whole compartment started laughing. 

"So you guys, how was your summer? Arabella and I had a great time. We went on vacation together to Italy. It was so much fun," Lily said when the laughter had died down. Although, she was still smiling from the early laughter.

James wasn't listening to a word anyone was saying. He was still staring at Lily as though she was the most precious thing in the world. He was surprised to see Lily staring right back at him and it took him a second to comprehend that she was talking to him. 

"Hello James. You there?" Lily was waving her hand frantically in James' face. He blinked a couple times and turned red. 

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you, Lily?" James said. Lily looked a little confused by his response. She also didn't see the evil grins her other friends had.

"I asked you how your summer was." Lily replied.

"Oh it was great!! Me, Remus, and Sirius went camping!! It was so much fun!" James said with a happy smile. Remus and Sirius both nodded in agreement.

"I wonder when the lady with the foods gonna get here," asked Remus. Arabella laughed.

"Is that all you have on your mind Remus? Food?" she was still laughing when the lady with the trolley came by. Remus stuck is tongue out at Arabella before getting up to get his snacks.

"Lils do you want anything?" asked James.

"Yeah, could you get me anything with chocolate in it, please?"

Arabella leaned over and talked to Lily they were having a real good discussion about he guys in Italy and how nice the country was.

"Oh and remember that guy, Lily? What was his name again? Oh yeah! Nunzio!!" Arabella said through gales of laughter. "He was hitting on Lily so bad!! We were at this store and he gave her almost everything she wanted for free." Arabella started laughing so hard at this that she had to conjure a tissue out of thin air to wipe off her tears. James went stark white at this comment. He didn't want anyone hitting on Lily.

"Well Arabella, shall we tell them about, what was his name? Oh yeah… Lorenzo," Lily was bright red from the early teasing when she said this, but she started to give her trade-mark Lily smirk when Arabella started to turn red. Everyone new Lily's trademark smirk. When she made that smirk it meant she was up to something. "Well, Arabella, should we tell them about how he stocked you and followed you all the way to our house?"

Arabella wasn't ugly. She was actually very pretty. She had long, brown thick hair that fell down her back. She had light brown eyes and always had a huge smile on her face. That's why it wasn't hard to believe that she was stocked in Italy. She was one of the nicest girls at school. She always tried to be compassionate and understanding. Lily was always understanding and compassionate as well, but she had the bad, quick temper that all red heads come with. 

"He stalked you!!" Sirius was beyond mad. His eyes were bulging. You could tell he always had a thing for Arabella, but nobody ever said anything to not embarrass him. Lily, James, Remus and Arabella started to laugh at Sirius' expression. This only made him madder. Remus, sensing danger, quickly changed the subject.

"So how long do you guys think we have left to get to Hogwarts? I'm starving." As if by magic, which it probably was, the train stopped and the 5 friends got off the train laughing together.

A/N: I tried to do a cliffhanger, but I couldn't so I just left it here. I hope you guys like it. If you guys want the next chapter tell me in your review. In the next chapter Lucious Malfoy pays them a little visit along with Severus Snape and we might see more L/J. Well that's all I'm going to say. Please Review.

BIG THANX TO: (all the peeps that reviewed my last story)

Ladymoonlight-I love R/H too!

Mrs. Michael Moscovitz-I love fluff too!! My fav. By the way, is your name from thebook, The Princes Diaries? That was a good book.

Kylie Willet 

Stephanie-Thanx for the compliment

TheGirlWhoLived- Thanx for reading my fic!! I feel honored. I can't wait for your next chapter!!

Jill- Thanx for thinking my first fic was good.

Cassie CeJayP77- Thanx for liking my fic!!

Krum_Luver- Thanx for the advice on how to make it better. I hope you like this one better.

Jenna-I don't think there's gonna be another one, unless a lot of people want, then I'll write it. J

Phoenix-I love marshmallows nice and fluffy too.

Trista_Setsuna- You know what Hermione and Ginny talk about when the boys play Quidditch huh?

LuLu- Ron is an ogler isn't he? Hehe

Keeperofthe Keys-Thanx for thinking it was a great fic.

Trina 

Angel Starr

Katara-Thank-you soo much!! I hope you like this one.

Neroli- Thank-you sooo much for saying all that nice stuff. It makes me feel good.

Rerth 


	2. The Encounter

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I appreciate it. This is the second chapter to my story "All This for a Prank" I hope you guys enjoy this. If you don't know already, this is an L/J fic. If this chapter seems a little weird it's because I'm sick and my dad told me to take NyQuil. Now if you don't know what NyQuil does, I'll tell you. I makes you really really drowsy. 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them a little.

Ch. 2: The Encounter 

Lily, Arabella, James, Sirius, and Remus stepped off the horseless carriage and onto the stairs that would lead to the great oak front doors. It was starting to drizzle a little, so they hurried inside as fast as they can. 

They walked into the familiar Great Hall and looked around. Everything was exactly as they remembered it. All the long tables for each house lined up in order. The teachers' table was in front of the rest of the tables. The three-legged stool for the Sorting Hat was already there. They started to walk towards their table when a cold, drawling voice spoke behind them. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pretty little red head." Lucious Malfoy was a Slytherin and everybody hated him except for his best and only friend, Severus Snape. "I can't believe they let trash like you in here, Evans. I thought this school was better than that. I guess I was wrong."

"Malfoy. How spiffing to see you." Lily's words were dripping with sarcasm. "I agree with you about how this school lets trash in." Lily gave her trademark smirk. " I mean they let you in. It doesn't get any smellier than that." Arabella who was standing right beside Lily busted out laughing. James, Sirius, and Remus hadn't notice what was happening with the girls so they continued walking to the Gryffindor table. 

"What are you laughing at Figg? Think your little friend here is funny? Well, she's just a rotten little Mudblood." At Malfoys' words the whole hall went quiet. James came running from the table. He looked fit to kill.

"You better take that back Malfoy." He said this in a quiet, deadly whisper. At this point Sirius and Remus were right beside James, both looking like smoke would come out of their ears at any second. Malfoys' smirk faltered a little, but he regained his composure when Snape stepped next to him.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it if I don't, Potter?" Lily answered for him instead.

"How would you like me to stick my foot up your-"

"Hello Professor McGonagall. How was your summer?" Arabella said nudging Lily in the ribs before she got her last word out.

"Hello Miss Figg, Miss Evans. My summer was a very restful one. Now, dare I ask, what is the problem here?" She looked from the red, angry face of James to the pale smirking face of Malfoy.

"There is no problem Professor. We were just going to our tables." Remus cut in before this got any further.

"Very well and Malfoy if I catch you pestering students for no reason I will give you detention myself. That goes for you to Severus." She walked away briskly.

Sirius led the way to the Gryffindor table. Lily, Remus, Arabella, and a still seething James, followed him. James, Sirius, and Remus chose seats on one side of the table. Lily and Arabella sat across from them on the other side.

"James, I think you could relax now. It's over." Lily said, putting a reassuring hand over his and trying to calm him down before smoke started to come out of his ears.

"Did you hear what he called you Lily? Did you hear?" James said this in a very serious tone.

"Yeah she heard it, but did you hear what she almost said to him?" Sirius said laughing. "Good thing Bella was there to shut you up before you got too far, Lils." This even got a smile out of James. "Aha!! I knew I could get you to smile with that one."

"I did almost slip up though didn't I? Well he deserved it. That stupid prat." Everybody started laughing. "Thanks for stopping me Bella. I could've gotten detention for a week." She said smiling mischievously. 

At that moment Professor McGonagall came in leading the first years. They looked so scared. Professor Flitwick brought out the sorting hat and put it on the stool. The hats brim opened and it started to sing it its song:

Gryffindor's are strong and brave 

**Ravenclaw's are smart and good**

**Hufflepuff's are loyal and true and**

**Slytherins are a bunch of goo**

The whole hall was silent when the hat stopped singing. Nobody said a word. Then suddenly someone let out a loud guffaw and the whole hall rang with laughter, except of course the Slytherin table. 

Professor McGonagall gave all the students in the hall a stern look and started the sorting. Some giggles could still be heard ringing around the hall. The sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to say his speech.

"Hello students. I hope you all are well. Now lets go through some of the rules we go through every year for the sake of the first years and some older students who just refuse to obey them." His eyes flickered towards the Maurders. "Now the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Do not enter, unless you have written your will. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, would like me to remind you all that he has more rules posted in his office. One more thing let me introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. I am please to say that they are both in Gryffindor. This years Head Boy is Mr. James Potter." Applause rang out of the hall when they said his name. Dumbledore put up his hands for silence. "This years Head Girl is Miss Lily Evans." Catcalls filled the air when this was said. Lily turned beet red and put her head down on her arms. "Now that all is said that needs to be said, on with the feast."

"Aww…Food!!" Remus shouted. Everyone laughed at his expression. He piled his plate with everything he can get his hands on. James and Sirius followed suit. The girls took their fill and watched the guys stuff their faces.

"Slow down you guys. You look like you haven't eaten in days." Arabella said watching Sirius try to stuff a steak bigger than his face in his mouth.

"Jamsth, Lilth, how come you guyth didn't tell us your were Head Boy and Girl?" Remus tried to ask with his mouth full of food.

"Well, I didn't know James was Head Boy, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Lily said.

"I second Lily on that. I wanted it to be a surprise too." James said grinning evilly. "Oh the possibilities of being Head Boy. We won't get caught doing pranks." Everyone smirked.

The feast was over and they were walking up the Marble Staircase to Gryffindor Tower, when Lily ran up to them trying to catch her breath.

"Lils were did you go? I thought you were right behind us," asked Arabella confused.

"McGonagall pulled me to the side to tell me the password, Bella." James protested.

"Hey, how come she didn't tell me the password?" James demanded.

"Please, James. McGonagall would have to be mad to give you the password." Sirius laughed. They all joined him. "Well I am Head Boy now. I don't see why she couldn't tell me."

"Oh James your such a baby. Here" Lily pulled him down by the arm and whispered the password in his ear. "That's why she didn't tell you." Lily said, as James started to laugh. "She new you were going to laugh before you got a chance to say it to the Fat Lady." Professor McGonagall was right. James was laughing uncontrollably by this time.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she said; "Password" and Lily walked right up to the portrait and said, "Slytherin is goo." At this the whole of Gryffindor walked into Gryffindor Tower laughing.

"Well goodnight everyone. We'll see ya in the morning" said Bella.

"Good night," they all chorused and walked into their own dormitories.

A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Next chapter I think I'm going to skip to Christmas. I have plans for Christmas and what James is going to get Lily. Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one, but be nice. Sorry about the song. I had no idea how that popped into my head.

A/N2: The next chapter will have more stuff in it. I'm just getting started on this one, so just give me a chance and it'll get better. 


	3. The Snowball Fight

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. (do these A/N's seem repetitive or is just me) Well anyways, I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like, but as long as a couple of people still want me to post chapters, I'll keep posting. But I must say that this is tiring. 

A/N2: In this chapter I skipped to a couple of days before Christmas. I'm going to start doing it in different POVs. If you guys don't like it, I'll change it back, but this way I could build up the characters and not make them look like they're just there. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, so don't sue me. Believe me, it'll just be a waste of your time because I have no money.

Ch3. Snowball Fight 

James couldn't believe that he has been at Hogwarts for more than 3 months already. It seemed like he just got here. Their last class before the Christmas break was Charms. Ughh! James hated Charms. He was terrible at it. His best class was Transfiguration. He was always good at that. Lily was the one good at Charms. James just got butterflies in his stomach; just thinking about Lily made his stomach flip flop.

James walked into Charms and sat down in the seat next to Lily. She was saving it for him. Remus wasn't looking to good and James just remembered that tonight was the full moon. "Poor Moony," James thought. "Well, at least he'll be here for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, I have to get Lily the best present. I'll have to take Sirius with me and slip to Hogsmeade and get her present." Professor Flitwick snapped James out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, would you please tell us what the spell his to make oneself fly up in the air." Professor Flitwick looked a little peeved. James guessed Professor Flitwick new he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know, Professor." James replied a little peeved himself from his thoughts being interrupted.

"Well Mr. Potter, I will cut you some slack this time, but would you please try to pay attention in class?" The tiny Professor squeaked.

"Yes Sir, I will." James replied. He looked over at Lily and saw her trying to hide a smirk. "And what are you smirking at Miss Lily?" James asked whispering. He could smell her hair from were he sat and he couldn't help move a little closer to her.

"Oh nothing," she replied whispering back. "I just got an image of Snape or Malfoy flying across the room and into a wall." She said still smirking. James tried to hold back his laugh as he mentally imagined Malfoy banging into a wall repeatedly. 

"Ooo…that would be fun wouldn't it? Maybe you could teach it to me when we get out of –" James didn't get to finish his sentence. Professor Flitwick had caught both Lily and James talking.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I would have expected more from our Head Boy and Head Girl" Both Lily and James blushed. "Now one more whisper or snicker from either of you and I will have no choice but to give you both detention." Professor Flitwick, although short and squeaky, did get his students attention. 

James went back to thinking what he would get Lily for Christmas. "I wonder if she'd like some Chocolate Frogs. No, I can't get her that. I get her something like that every year. It has to be something good. Hmmm…AHA!! I got it. This is going to be perfect" The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of Christmas Break.

"Finally, no more class for a week." Sirius said, smiling broadly. "I could sing."

"Oh please, spare us all that horrible torture." Arabella said very dramatically. Lily laughed. "Wow" James thought. "She has such a pretty laugh." 

"Well Bella, since you don't want to hear my singing, which I do not understand why, I will challenge all of you to a snow ball fight." Sirius exclaimed. He grabbed Arabella around the waist and picked her up with ease. Then, he proceeded to run out the front doors, Arabella complaining and giggling all the way.

"C'mon James, Remus, I bet I could kick both of your butts in a snowball fight." Lily said, eyes shining with anticipation. 

"Do you seriously think you could take on me and my incredibly buff friend here?" Remus answered, indicating himself and James.

"Buff? Since when was James buff?" Lily replied, smiling her own Lily smile, which always made James heart skip a beat. 

"Oh you don't think I'm buff do you?" James answered with an evil grin. Lily sensing trouble took off at a dead sprint all the way to the doors. James being quicker, caught up easily, picked her up and carried outside into the snow, Remus laughing the whole way behind him.

" James Potter, you put me down right now!" Lily exclaimed, although anybody looking at her would now she was having the time of her life.

"Do you really want me to put you down Lily?" James asked. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"YES, I WANT YOU TO PUT ME DOWN." Lily knew she made a mistake the second the words came out of her mouth. The next thing she knew she heard James say, "Ok, whatever you say, Lils" and dropped her in the snow laughing uncontrollably. 

Lily was covered in snow when she stood up. There was snow looked so white in her vibrant, red hair. James couldn't help, but laugh at her expression. "Lils, what happen?" he asked, pretending to be totally serious. "Why are you all covered in snow?"

"You know very well why I'm covered in snow, James Potter." Lily replied trying to keep the smirk off her face. The next second, James got a faceful of snow. He cleared the snow away from his eyes to see Lily standing right in front of him smiling innocently. "Why, James." She said in mock seriousness. "You seem to have snow on your face. How did that get there?" James couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm gonna get you back for that Lily," and he started chasing her. Lily was running as fast as her legs can take her, but James caught up, took a tremendous dive and tackled her. "Aha! I told you I was going to get you." James' eyes turned as round as saucers. He didn't notice that he landed on top of Lily, but there she was covered in snow with her red hair framing her face perfectly. She was smiling. He loved it when she smiled. Her smile started to fade when she too, noticed how close they were. James was on top of her, one hand on each side of her face. Lily turned pink and James new he was already red all over. James was bringing his face closer and closer to Lily's, but they heard a weird clicking noise above them and they both looked up. Remus was standing there with Arabella and Sirius, holding up a camera. "Now there's one for the album." He said smirking. James immediately got off of Lily and put out a hand to help her up. She took it and was on her feet blushing to the tips of her hair.

"Well, what happened here?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Nothing!" Both Lily and James said, blushing even more if that's possible.

"Ok whatever you guys say." Arabella said smirking.

"Umm…why don't we go inside and get dried off?" Lily said. "What do you think James? Is that a good idea?"

"Yup, Yup terrific idea. What do you guys say?" James said. They all agreed and started walking towards the front doors. Arabella was looking at Lily with a huge grin and Lily knew she was in for some major questioning when they got to their dormitory.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I really don't feel all that great. The next chapter will be in Lily POV, if I write another chapter. Please review everyone. I'm not getting as many as I wish I would get. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanx again to everyone who reviewed my other chapters.


	4. Here it Comes

A/N: Hey Everybody!! I'm so sorry this chapter took me forever to post. I was actually going to stop this story, but I hate leaving a story unfinished so I'm going to try to finish it. I've also been busy trying to write original stories. They haven't been working to well b/c I posted them and I got no reviews. I know that's not an excuse, so go and read this chapter. I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I own the plot or rather the lack of plot, so don't sue.  
  
Here it Comes  
  
Lily walked into her dormitory with Arabella right behind her. She was soaked through and freezing from the snowball fight. She couldn't believe what had just happened out there. She knew she was in for it.  
  
"So."Arabella said. Oh no. Here it comes, thought Lily to herself.  
  
"Did you have a good snowball fight, Lils?" Arabella asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"It was fun. It was cold." Lily said trying to sound casual.  
  
"So James was just trying to keep you warm was he?" Arabella said innocently. Lily blushed and pulled off her shirt trying to hide her face. She dug around her trunk for a new shirt to put on. Her back was turned to Arabella the whole time.  
  
"You should change, Bella. You might catch a cold." Lily said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh no you don't Lily. You are not going to get out of this on that fast." Arabella said walking up to Lily and turning her around. Lily had one leg into a pair of pants and she almost had the other leg in when Arabella turned her around, so she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Arabella started to laugh. "Lily, you have no idea how funny you look." She said laughing.  
  
"Ha Ha." Lily said sarcastically. "Could you stop laughing and help me up?" Arabella put out her hand and helped Lily.  
  
"C'mon Lils," Bella said when Lily had her pants on. "It's me. You could tell me what happen." Lily blushed again.  
  
"Nothing happened Bella." She said. "James was chasing me because I hit him with a snowball and then he tackled me, probably thinking I was Sirius or Remus, and then he just, sort of, landed on top of me." Lily finished willing herself not to turn red. She knew it wasn't working when she felt her face burn.  
  
"So James just happened to land right on top of you." Bella asked looking like she had trouble believing it. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bella, could we just not talk about this anymore?" Lily asked. She was getting agitated with all the questions.  
  
"Ok, Lils. We'll stop talking about it, but that doesn't mean James doesn't like you." Bella said and made a dash for the bathroom, narrowly missing the wet pair of pants Lily threw at her. Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory.  
  
*******************  
  
"James likes Lily! James likes Lily!" Sirius sang happily while jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"No I don't Sirius!" James said turning beet red. Sirius gave him one of those looks that says, sure you don't.  
  
"No Sirius." Remus said smiling mischievously. "If James says he doesn't like Lily then he doesn't like Lily, but I think he might love Lily." Remus said smirking. Remus always knew how to make things worse. "You think she's gorgeous, you want to date her, you want to love her, kiss her and marry her." Remus said in a singsong voice. Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing. James was almost redder than Lily's hair.  
  
"You guys, knock it off." James said seriously (no pun intended). "If I tell you whether I like Lily or not would you guys do me a favor?" James asked. Both Remus and Sirius nodded vigorously. "Ok. I reallylikeLilyalot." James said. He knew he sounded pathetic. He was 17 years old, Head Boy, and he still couldn't say that he liked a girl.  
  
"What was that Jamesy? I didn't quite hear you." Sirius said with a wide grin on his face. James knew Sirius understood every word that came out of his mouth he just wanted him to say it again.  
  
"I said that I like Lily a lot." James said more confident know that he had already said it once. Sirius and Remus both jumped on their beds and sang.  
  
"WE KNEW IT. WE KNEW IT." They both sang jumping up and down. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, you guys." He said interrupting their song. "You have to do me a favor know and you have to be very secretive about it. I need help getting Lily's Christmas present. I know what I'm going to get her, but I need to sneak into Hogsmeade to get it. I have an idea to get it." James said. Sirius and Remus both stopped jumping and sat listening to James's plan.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, in the next chapter Christmas comes and you get to see what James has in mind for Lily's Christmas present. In later chapters you get to see what James and Lily have planned for a prank on their friends and see why they want to pull a prank on them. *wink wink * Please Review, this story will get better. I just had to make James and Lily squirm and blush. I am evil aren't I? Hehe. Ok well please please review. Flame if you have to, but tell me how to make the story better and nothing stupid like, "It was horrible!"  
  
A/N2: I borrowed Remus's "You think I'm gorgeous." line from the movie Miss Congeniality. I just had to stick it in there. 


	5. Bella, Remus, and Sirius Plan

A/N: Hi!! This is the next chapter in my fic, All This for a Prank. Thanx to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. This story is coming out a little differently than I had planned it, but, hey, at least I'm still posting chapters. Well onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters do you seriously think I'd be broke right now?? I didn't think so. It's all JK Rowling's.  
  
Bella, Remus, and Sirius Plan  
  
Sirius woke up the next morning bright and early. He walked up to Remus' bed and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Wusumatta?" Remus said sleepily. Sirius covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Sirius whispered frantically. "You're going to wake James up. Come on, get dressed and meet me in the Common Room in 10 minutes."  
  
"10 minutes?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? It's gonna take me 10 minutes to get out of bed." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Meet me in 15 minutes." He said. Remus grunted. Sirius walked down the stairs and saw exactly who he was looking for sitting on one of the big, comfy couches by the fire. He smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Bella." Sirius said cheerfully.too cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want Sirius?" Bella asked him.  
  
"I am hurt." Sirius said trying to look hurt. "I can't even say 'Good morning' to one of my friends without them thinking I want something."  
  
"What do you want Sirius." Arabella asked again.  
  
"Ok, I need you to keep Lily busy enough today at Hogsmeade so I could help James get her present. James wants to get her something special." He said the last part in a fake sweet tone. "Can you do that?"  
  
"No problem there." Arabella said smiling. "So what is little Jamseypoo gonna get the beautiful Lily?"  
  
****************  
  
"Wake up Lily!!" Arabella yelled jumping up and down on Lily bed. "It's time to go to Hogsmeade. Christmas is in like 2 days. We gotta go shopping." Lily opened one eye and threw a pillow at Arabella. It caught her by surprise and she fell over the end of the bed.  
  
"Oh my goodness!! Bella are you ok?" Lily asked leaning over the end of the bed. Arabella was lying on the floor with the pillow over her face. She was shaking really hard and when she pulled the pillow off of her face, Lily saw that she was laughing. Lily started to laugh too. "Don't scare me like that again!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault." Bella said getting off of the floor. "You threw the pillow at me."  
  
"Sorry about that, but you were annoying me. But now that I'm awake, I'll go get dressed for Hogsmeade." Lily said getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Arabella smiled.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." She whispered to herself.  
  
****************  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Arabella, and Sirius walked down the streets of Hogsmeade laughing and chatting together. They drank Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks and bought candy to eat.  
  
While they were walking down the street to visit the Owlery (Remus needed to send his mother a letter), Sirius nudged Arabella in the ribs and raised his eyebrows, then tilted his head sideways. Arabella looked at him like he was crazy. "Sirius you ok?" She asked him sounding concerned. Sirius rolled his eyes and started raising his eyebrows again. It took Arabella a few minutes to get the point. "Oh!" Arabella said, but a little to loudly because everyone turned and looked at her. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"So Lily. Why don't we, uh, got to the robe shop huh?" Arabella asked Lily. Lily looked at her strangely.  
  
"Remus has to send a letter to his mum." Lily said to Arabella.  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about it, Lils." Remus said catching on. "You and Bella can go to the robe shop. Sirius, James, and I will send the letter and then we're going to Quality Quidditch Supplies and I don't think you would want to go there." Remus said smiling at Lily.  
  
"Yeah Lily. We're going to be at the Quidditch store for a while. I need to get a cleaning kit for my broomstick. How about we meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour?" James said running after Remus and Sirius without waiting for Lily or Arabella to reply.  
  
"That was a little weird." Lily said looking at Arabella. "I wonder what those three are up to." Lily said looking at the little speck down the street that was James.  
  
"So Lily what are you going to get James for Christmas?" Arabella said trying to change the subject. Lily looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, you can't get him Chocolate Frogs or Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."  
  
"And why not?" Lily asked. She was starting to get a little upset because something weird was going on and it seemed like she was the only one who didn't know about it.  
  
"Because you get him that every year." Arabella said sounding like that was obvious.  
  
"Well what should I get him then, Bella?" Lily asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I think you should get him something that would last forever and not something that he'll eat in like 2 seconds." Arabella said. Lily dropped her arms and looked down. She knew exactly what Arabella was getting at.  
  
"Can you help me?" She asked looking up at Bella. Bella smiled.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go look around." Bella said to Lily. Lily wrapped her in the biggest hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said smiling widely.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Christmas!! You get to see what James got Lily and what Lily got James. Also, do you think that Sirius and Arabella don't have something up their sleeve for Christmas?? Think again!! Watch what they do to poor James and Lily. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review. Flames will be used to roast the marshmallows I will put in my S'mores, but constructive criticism will be put to thought and used to make my story better. Bye!! ( 


	6. Christmas

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter took too long. I was busy with New Years and everything. Ok well, this is the last chapter of this fic. I just want to say thanx to all the people who have reviewed this story and thank-you so much for being nice in your reviews and not totally bashing me about how horrible this fic was. This story came out totally different then how I planned it to come out, but at least I finished it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, maybe the plot, but that's about it. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
1 Christmas  
  
Lily woke up on Christmas morning with all sorts of thoughts going through her mind. I wonder if James will like the present I got him. Wait! Why do I care if James likes the present I got him? I really don't care if he likes it. Ok ok, I'm lying, maybe I do care a little.OK I CARE A LOT! Geez. By this time Arabella had woken up and was sitting on her bed unwrapping all her presents. She looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"Wondering whether James will like your present or not?" She asked Lily opening a box of Chocolate Frogs she got from Remus and shoving one whole into her mouth.  
  
"I am not!" Lily said. Ok, how did she know that? I think Bella's a mind reader. Lily thought to herself.  
  
"C'mon Lils. I know that's what your thinking. You've been sitting there ever since you woke up and haven't even opened any of your presents." Bella said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just admit you like him. It'll be easier on everybody." She said.  
  
"Oh fine! I like James!" Lily practically yelled. Arabella smirked evilly.  
  
"I told you that you liked him." She said. "Now open your presents before I go over there and open them for you." Lily went to the end of her bed and started to open her presents. Sirius gave her some Chocolate Frogs. Remus gave her some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Arabella gave her the cutest little teddy bear she had ever seen and her parents sent her some money for her to get whatever she wanted. There was one more present at the bottom of the stack. She looked at it and realized that she hadn't got James' present yet. She bent down and picked it up. She hadn't noticed that Arabella was staring at her waiting for her to open the present. Very carefully, Lily took of the wrapping paper that she knew James must have wrapped himself. In the paper was a tiny box. She opened the box and inside was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. On the front it had an engraved picture of a lily. Lily turned it over and on the back it said, "James and Lily forever." She almost started to cry, but she didn't. When she opened it there was a picture of her and James in their sixth year, smiling and laughing. Lily looked closer and saw that James would glimpse down at her and blush. She also noticed how her smile stretched across her face. Lily closed the locket and held it in her hands. Then happy tears started to come down her cheeks.  
  
"Bella." She said and Arabella was at her side in a second and hugged her.  
  
"I told you he liked you." Bella said smiling knowingly. Everything suddenly clicked for Lily after that.  
  
"You knew about this. You dragged me away from them when we went to Hogsmeade so he would by this for me didn't you?" Lily said shocked. Arabella just nodded her head smirking. "I can't believe you knew about it and you didn't tell me." Lily said laughing. They were both laughing in a matter of seconds. Lily was so happy that she couldn't wipe the smile of her face even if she wanted to. Meanwhile in the boy's dormitory.  
  
**********************  
  
James was up and unwrapping presents with Sirius and Remus. They were all pretty happy with what they got so far. James was almost done with his presents when he saw Lily's. He grabbed it and tore of the paper. Inside was an album. Written on the cover of the album was, "Lily and James: Friends Always and Forever." James then opened it and looked at all the pictures Lily had put together for him: From their first year, all the way to the beginning of this year. He read all the sentences under each picture, which Lily had written in with her own small, neat handwriting. He was on the last page were a something caught his eye. It was a letter Lily had pinned to the back page. It said, "James, I hope you like this album I made for you. It has all our memories of when we were 11 until now, when we are 17. I just wanted you to know that I think a lot of you and I'm so glad that I meet you and that you are here with me. Love always, Lily." James read the note over and over again. Then a slow grin spread across his mouth. Sirius saw this and nudged Remus in the ribs. They both looked at him with chocolate covered mouths and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" James asked looking confused.  
  
"You gotta see your face man!" Remus said through gales of laughter. "You look like you cursed Snape and Malfoy without getting caught!" he said going laughing hysterically again. Sirius couldn't say anything. He was having trouble catching his breath. James new this was their way of saying that he looked happier than ever and it was also their way of saying that they were happy for them.  
  
"Shut up you guys." James said smiling.  
  
********************  
  
James was pacing the Common Room waiting for Lily to come downstairs. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see if she liked the present he got her.  
  
"Uh, James, I think you should stop pacing before you make a trench in the ground." Sirius said. "She'll be here. Relax. She didn't hop town because of the locket you gave her." He said grinning.  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed. "If I got a locket that expensive, I wouldn't hop town. I'd stay with you and pump you for all the money you have." He said. Sirius laughed. James just rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey James." A small voice said from behind him. James jumped off his chair as if it was on fire.  
  
"Lily." He said nervously. "Hi. Um. did you.you know.like the present?" He asked searching her face for an answer. He looked down and noticed that she didn't have the locket on. His face fell.  
  
"I loved it." She said quietly and opened her hand. Inside was the locket. "I just wanted you to put it on for me." She said looking up at him. James face broke into a big grin and his cheeks turned a little red. Lily turned around and held up her hair away from her neck. James lifted the locket up and put it around her neck. It took him a while to get the tiny clasp thing opened. Finally, he got it and put the necklace down gently on her neck. Lily turned around and asked: "How does it look?"  
  
"Beautiful." James said looking right at her face. Lily blushed and looked down. James put a hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. He then leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. Lily responded immediately and kissed him back. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind them. Lily looked up and James whirled around. Standing right in front of them was Sirius, Remus, and Arabella with a smug look on their face. James blushed crimson and Lily face was almost redder than her hair.  
  
"So." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Sirius shut up!" Lily and James said together. The whole common room laughed.  
  
"Ok ok. I can take a hint." Sirius said with his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Remus jumped up on the table and clapped his hand loudly to get everybody's attention.  
  
"Ok everybody." He said loudly. "Let me have your attention. Today is a very special day, not only because it's Christmas, but because Lily and James have finally admitted their love for each other." Remus said smirking down at them. James and Lily both made a mental note to kill Remus later. "I have a surprise for both of them today." He continued. "Now if I could get a little help here from Sirius and Bella. I would love to give it to them." Remus indicated that Bella and Sirius stand up on the table with them. Then they put their wands out in front of them and muttered a spell. There was smoke coming out of their wands and then in the middle of the common room something started to form. When they put their wands down the 'something' took form. It was a picture. It was the picture Remus took when James had tackled Lily in the snow. It was right there, in front of the whole common room for everyone to see. Everyone in the common room "awwwed." James and Lily went redder than they have ever gone before.  
  
In the picture the snow was falling around them. Lily was on the bottom with her red hair spread all around her like fire. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when she noticed that James was leaning in slowly. You could just make out James' features. His face was pink and his eyes were glazed over. Then suddenly they both looked up. That was when Remus took the picture.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, then up at their friends standing on table. Lily gave her trademark smirk and winked at James. She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the leg of the table they were standing on and the next thing they new it, Sirius, Remus and Arabella fell off of the table on to the floor. Then James pulled out his wand and pointed it his friends and yelled; "Wingardium Leviosa." Sirius, Remus, and Bella flew up in the air towards the roof. The whole common room was laughing loudly.  
  
"You guys let us down." Bella said laughing.  
  
"Bella? How in the world did you get up there?" James asked pretending to be serious.  
  
"Haha." Sirius said sarcastically. "So you guys going to let us down?" he asked. Lily and James looked at each other then back up to their friends.  
  
"Nah." They said together. Then James put his arm around Lily's waist. Lily looked up and smiled at him and they both walked down to breakfast together laughing and smiling.  
  
"You guys!" Sirius, Remus, and Bella yelled together. They watched Lily and James walk out of the room.  
  
"And to think, we did that whole prank for them and we get stuck up here." Sirius said.  
  
"Yup," Remus agreed. "All this for a prank."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it ended kinda weird. My friend called me and interrupted my train of thought. Well, I might write some fics, but I think I'm going to stick with R/G and H/G stuff. I also have a good idea for an original story that I think might turn out ok. Thanx to everyone who reviewed this story and was patient enough to read this. I love you guys!! Please Review. 


End file.
